Call Me Irresponsible
by Lubadub
Summary: Bones crashes with Cat in the days leading up to Randy and Denise's wedding. Sparks fly immediately, but will they last? AH/AU M for a reason - Language and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here we are, at the start of yet another new fic. This is something new, something different. In the SVM fandom, doing AH (or all human) fics is really popular. However, there are no AH fics here in the NH fandom! My name is Lubadub, and I'm here to change that. For those who are unfamiliar with the idea, it just means that everyone in the story is human. No vampires, no ghouls, nada.**

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot PWP (porn without plot) to help me get past a MAJOR case of writer's block. It transformed into this epic story full of plot bunnies. Because of it's humble beginnings, the next chapter will be pure smut. That's just how the break up happened. I'm sure no one will mind.**

**Thanks to my beta, chiisai-kitty for her grammar correction and silly comments. Thank you to seastarr08, who not only pre-read this for me, but encouraged me to get my head out of my ass and just write another story instead of cramming it all into a one shot. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. The amazing characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, author of the Night Huntress series. I just messed around with them a little bit.**

The bar was too loud, my dress was too tight, and the crowed was totally annoying. It was the perfect recipe for me bailing on my best friend, Denise. Who hadn't arrived yet. Who was – let me check my watch – ten minutes late. I hated when Denise dictated the evening plans. She was a detail Nazi; she picked everything from where we went, what we wore, what we ate, well, you get the picture.

She finally came strolling in four minutes later, with a broad smile on her face. She wasn't wearing the prearranged outfit and her hair was a disaster. This was completely out of character for my best friend. Technically, she was my only friend; the best was a default. I moved to Richmond, Virginia from Licking Falls, Ohio a few years ago to start college at Virginia Commonwealth University. I shared an apartment with Denise my junior year, and we've been friends ever since. I've never been a social butterfly; even when I lived at home, my friend count was at zero. It was just me, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, and the cherry orchard. Those trees made for really good listeners.

"You're late. And a mess. And how come I have to be a slut when you don't?"

"The answer to all your inquiries is the same. Randy proposed! We're getting married in a few weeks."

"That doesn't tell me why you're late and a mess. I do get the whole 'I shouldn't be slut when I have a fiancé' thing though."

"We celebrated, you dolt."

My blank expression gave me away. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"We had sex. Crazy, wild monkey sex. Something your sweet, virgin self wouldn't understand."

"I am not a virgin!"

"That tool you fucked back in wherever the hell you're from doesn't count. You've never really experienced sex. You had a two pump chump in the backseat of his daddy's pick up truck."

"It was my grandpa's pick up, thank you very much!"

"Whatever. Enough about Doogie..."

"Danny."

"I said whatever! Enough about him, let's talk about me!" Her favorite subject. I never really understood why we were such good friends, but I didn't question it since I didn't want to be alone. "We want to do a real quickie wedding. Neither of us are big on waiting. We're instant gratification type people. You need to be maid of honor."

Notice how she didn't ask me, she told me I was her maid of honor. Typical Denise move. Randy was a saint for wanting to marry her. She found the two people on the planet who would put up with her insanity. During my little daydream, she continued talking. I'm sure I didn't miss anything important.

"Oh! I just got a text from Randy. It says that his former flatmate, Crispin, is flying in from England for the ceremony! That's so great! Randy has the best stories from the time he spent at Oxford. From what he said, he and Cris were real dogs."

I must meet this Crispin. He sounds like a real catch. Have I mentioned yet that I'm fluent in sarcasm?

"You know what? Between all the family coming in, Randy and I won't have a room to spare. Maybe you could put Cris up at your place?"

She was asking which meant she knew she was crossing a huge line. I, sadly, knew she wouldn't stop hounding me until I agreed. She had the most wicked pouty face ever.

"I'll do it on one condition. If this Crispin dude stays with me, I get some say in the dress selection."

"Nope. You have zero fashion sense. I will never let you pick your own wardrobe out. Especially for my wedding. How about this? Save your receipts and I'll reimburse you for what you have to spend on housing him. Food, an extra set of sheets, whatever."

Denise came from a family with a lot of money. She always paid when we went out. Not for my lack of trying, but I never took advantage of it. Until now. Hello super high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets I've wanted forever. Dinner at the classiest place in town? As long as Crispin was with me, I'd write it off on my expense account. If she was going to put me out, I'd be sure to return the favor.

"Deal."

"Cool. Randy says he'll be here two weeks from tomorrow and he's staying until the day after the wedding. You'll only have to deal with him for six whole days. However will you manage with a super hot English guy sharing your tiny apartment?"

"He's getting the futon. I'm not a very gracious host."

"Sweetheart, with what I've heard about him, he'll be sharing your bed from day one."

That sounded like a challenge to me. Okay, Cat, let's see how long you can avoid bumping uglies with your new roommate. I liked a challenge. I was an incredibly competitive person. Track and Field All State three years running. Top of my class since kindergarten. I had no problem keeping my libido in check. Let's hope this jerk knew how to respect a lady's wishes.

Two weeks flew by in the whirlwind that was planning Denise's wedding. Not Randy and Denise's wedding, just Denise. Randy gave her carte blanche to do whatever she wanted, and she took full advantage of that. We'd been to the florist, the dress shop, the photographer, etc, so many times they knew us both by name. Denise was a wedding planner by trade, so they knew her already. She was lucky I worked from home and could devote so much time to her insane demands.

Today was different, though. Today was the day Crispin arrived. Denise had given me the day off from wedding duty so I could clean and shop. I'd already hit the grocery store and Bed, Bath & Beyond for fresh sheets and towels. I lived the single life well, having only the bare necessities. But now, my apartment was actually starting to look like a home. I had just finished making the bed when I heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching. I peeked out the window and saw a Ducati parking out front. I wasn't a big motorcycle fan, but I knew a pricey bike when I saw one.

The man who stepped off it was unbelievably gorgeous. As the helmet came off his head, I got the first glimpse of his bright blond hair. I never thought bleached hair on a guy looked good before this very moment. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He took a small duffel off the back of the bike, pulled out a phone and stared up at the apartment building. It was the first time I got a good look at his face. He was beautiful. His cheekbones and jawline looked like they were chiseled from marble by a master craftsman. He had dark brows, which gave away the dye job. I'd need one of those new towels soon to wipe up the drool that was pooling on the windowsill.

I was pulled out of an erotic daydream by my phone ringing. I jumped up and grabbed it, running back to the window so I could stare and tall, blond, and gorgeous for a little while longer.

"Hello?"

"Hallo, luv. Crispin Russell here, looking for Cat Crawfield. Randy MacGregor gave me the number for your mobile. I'm standing outside your building, trying to figure out which flat is yours."

Holy shit. There was no way in hell that piece of man candy was Randy's best friend. Oh my God, he was staying here. With me. On my futon. Like twenty feet from my bed.

"Hallo? You there, pet? Did I lose the connection?"

"No! I'm right here. Sorry, I got distracted. I see you, you're standing in front of the red bike right?"

"Now this just isn't fair. Give a little wave out the window so I can see you, too."

He laughed and the sound was as rich as velvet. I wanted to get naked and wrap myself up in it. He was smiling, laughing, looking at the façade of the building trying to find my window. Part of me wanted to jump out of it just to see if he could catch me. Luckily, my rational side won out.

"How about you go to the front door and I'll buzz you up. Third floor, second apartment on the left. Oh, and it's a walk up."

"No worries, luv. I'll be there in just a moment."

We hung up and I pressed the button that would release the front door to the building. I immediately went into panic mode, straightening up the pillows on the futon that were already perfect. I checked my appearance in the mirror. My red hair was frizz free for the first time in my life and my gray eyes were glowing with excitement. Perfect conditions for meeting an English sex God, if you ask me.

I was fidgeting with my top when he knocked on the door. With a deep breath, I opened it, giving him my warmest smile. He was even better looking up close. His eyes were set deep, and were the most delicious shade of chocolate brown I've ever seen. He had lips that were begging to be kissed. I'd never wanted a man so much in my life. Too bad I had zero game and from what Denise said, he was a total slut. Maybe we would balance each other out sexually.

"Greetings from across the pond! We haven't been properly introduced, Crispin Phillip Arthur Russell III. But to be fair, the third is a bunch of bollocks. Mum gave it to me to feel fancy. My dad was just some bloke who knocked her up. She thought I deserved something special."

"Cat Crawfield. Well, it's Catherine. But everyone calls me Cat."

"Cat? You look more like a Kitten to me. And if we're being informal, most of my closest call me Bones. Mind inviting me in? This bag is deceptively heavy."

My neighbor, Timmie, had poked his head into the hallway. Crispin had the type of voice that carried, and I never had many visitors. Plus, Timmie had a total crush on me. He was cute, but not my type. I didn't have a type. Maybe I did; tall, blonde, British guys who drove Ducatis.

"Of course, come on in. There's not much of an apartment to see, but we should be comfortable for the few days you're here."

"Thanks, Kitten. I appreciate you putting me up like this. But I guess the maid of honor and best man shacking up won't shock too many folks. Usually it happens in the bathroom at the wedding though, am I right?"

I wasn't good with sexual innuendo and apparently, Crispin was. I blushed, and didn't really know how to respond.

"Well aren't I a bastard. I've gone and made you uncomfortable. Denise mentioned you were a bit shy at the get go. No worries, once we spend a little time together naked, you'll warm up."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, as you said, it's a tiny flat. We'll no doubt see each other naked at some point. No worries, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Shouldn't you have a suit?"

"Called in my measurements for Randy's tailor to take care of. I believe in flying light. Usually I just take myself, but since I'll be here the week, I figured I'd need a few things."

He motioned with the bag before tossing it on the futon.

"Do you fly a lot?"

"Yup. I'm a photographer, so I go out to exotic locales all the time. Ready at a moments' notice. Just grab my cam and go. I'm a low maintenance sort of bloke."

He turned around in a circle before settling back on me. He looked me up and down, letting his eyes settle a little too long on my cleavage.

"You weren't joking when you said it was a tiny place. Guess this is mine then?"

He flopped down on the blue futon that Denise had let me keep from our place together during college. It was old, but it was still comfortable as ever. I fell asleep on it watching television all the time.

"Yup. Kitchen is through there, bathroom there, and that door is my bedroom. If you have anything you need to hang to avoid wrinkles, you can use my closet." I pointed out each door for him, but there really wasn't anything to confuse. Three open doors made it pretty obvious what each room was for.

"Nope. Like I said, low maintenance. So, my darling Kitten, what is on the docket for tonight?"

He called me his darling. I nearly hyperventilated.

"I didn't have anything major planned. Do I need to take care of you all week, or are you meeting other people while you're here?"

"Well, I'll be out with Randy a few nights, but I can fend for myself should you have plans. Or not want my company."

"I'm sorry. Did that sound rude? I'm not used to talking to..." Super hot men who I wanted to throw down and have my wicked way with. "guys. Denise was right about me being shy."

"Well, not to worry. I shall make it my mission for my short stay stateside to break you out of that shell. Come wedding day, you'll introduce all your friends to a whole new Cat."

"Good luck. Do you want something to eat or drink? I feel like I'm being a bad hostess."

"Nope, all taken care of. I am a bit knackered from the flight. Mind if I caught a little shut eye before our big evening together?"

"What evening together?"

"Nothing major, just dinner and dancing. I do love to dance. I'm afraid I'll need to leave the details to you since I'm not familiar with the area."

"Oh. Well, we could grab dinner at this great Italian place I know. And there's a great night club maybe ten minutes away."

"Perfect! I'll catch a few z's and then we'll go. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure. I'll get some work done in the other room. If you need anything, just knock."

"Of course. Night, Kitten."

I had the bright idea to show him how to unfold the futon and then went into my bedroom. I went into super spy mode; watching him kick off his boots and sprawl out. His shirt rose up a little, revealing a strip of tanned skin that was nothing but lean abdominal muscle. I wanted to lick it, but restrained myself. I shut the door silently and booted up my computer. I logged into my work's secure site and booted up instant messenger. I was going to rip Denise a new asshole for springing this panty melter on me. Want to know more about my work? Sorry, that's classified. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

I took care of a few programming details and noticed Denise had just signed on. I typed out a perfect rant, calling her out for not warning me how hot Crispin was. Her only response was, "Hope you stocked up on Trojans! Get some!" and then she signed off. She was so dead.

I finished my work for the day and shut down. It was close to six; a good dinner hour. I opened the door to my bedroom and noticed he was still asleep. As I approached him to wake him up and see if he was hungry, his cell started to go off. He picked it up groggily, answering it in a voice that was still half asleep. I imagined what that would sound like first thing in the morning after a sex-filled evening. All of that was brushed off when he went off on the person on the other end. There was a lot of cursing, most of it British slang I didn't understand, and ended with him calling the person a "daft bat." I did not want to be that person at the moment. He tossed it down on my coffee table with a huff, noticing me standing behind him for the first time.

"My fucking assistant, Annette. I swear that tart couldn't wipe her own ass without me. She was going off on me for canceling some session in Tahiti that she was looking forward to. She just doesn't understand that my best mate's wedding is more important that her fucking models."

"Oh. I'm sorry?" I didn't know if that was the right thing to say. I never knew the right thing to say.

"Don't be. Would you look at the time, you must be starving. How about a pair of showers and we head out? Or we should shower together and save time."

"Separate is good. It's pretty cramped in there."

"Ladies first, I insist. I'll wake up a bit more while you wash up."

I tried to be fast in the shower, taking the time to shave my legs and other necessary areas. I never really prepped for a boy before, but wanted to be smooth just in case something happened. It would need a lot of gin, but miracles have happened before. I threw some product in my hair and brushed my teeth. I made sure my towel was securely wrapped around my body before grabbing the hair dryer and coming out. I looked over at the couch but he wasn't there. I was about to go in my room when a cat call came from the kitchen.

"Is that what you're wearing out tonight? I most definitely approve."

"You're a horndog. The bathroom is all yours, by the way."

"Fab. I'll be just a few minutes then."

I closed the door to my room and stared at my closet for a few solid minutes. This is why Denise always dresses me, I can't do it myself. I called her immediately.

"What do I wear to go to dinner and dancing with Crispin?"

"Hot damn that boy works fast! I figured it would be a few days at least before he got in your panties!"

"It's just dinner and dancing, not sex! Come on, he'll be out of the shower soon and I need clothes!"

"LBD it, my dear. You never fail with the little black dress."

"Which one?"

"The shortest one you got. Cris likes legs."

"Great. Thanks. Bye."

"I want details in the morning, girlfriend!"

I hung up and threw on the dress that Denise suggested. It was a simple black sheath dress; sleeveless with a scoop neck and stopped more than a few inches above my knee. I was never comfortable in it, but Denise said I looked super hot and made me buy it. I matched it with a few bangle bracelets and my red pumps. While checking myself out in the mirror, I had to do a double take. I didn't even recognize the person staring back at me. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe it was time to transform into a sex kitten and start living a little. Crispin seemed like the perfect guy to try it out on. He was here for six days and then poof, back to England with him.

I was still checking myself out when I heard a knock at the front door. I pulled myself out of narcissist land to answer it. It was Randy with a garment bag in hand. He handed it over, letting me know it was for Crispin - duh, really? - and telling me I looked great. That was fantastic for my ego. I heard the bathroom door open and Crispin walked out with a very tiny towel wrapped around his waist. Water was still dripping down his very well defined chest and abs and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I stepped out of the way so the old friends could properly greet each other. It was a little awkward, since Cris was mostly naked. They chatted for a few minutes before they made plans for the week and Randy left. Cris grabbed the bag from my hand, pressed a kiss to my cheek, and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. I felt like I was on fire where his lips touched my skin. Actually, there was fire elsewhere, but I chose to ignore that for now. I did change my panties into something with a little more lace since I had the feeling he'd be seeing them later. I really hoped I didn't mess this up.

As I left my bedroom, he left the bathroom. He had kept the black t-shirt, but paired it now with a light gray suit that fit him like a glove. I needed to get the name of Randy's tailor if he could do work like this from across an ocean. He put his heavy boots back on and flashed me a smile.

"Ready, luv?"

Was I ever.

**A/N2: Next chapter: Date night and lots of sex. Let's be honest, it's basically all smut. If you review, it will encourage me to post it sooner than later. Leave me some love! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a super fast post for me. What can I say, this was burning a whole in My Documents! **

**I'm so glad you all like a human Cat and Bones! I'm swooning hardcore for them! Here's the chapter you REALLY want, the SMUT!**

**As always, muchas gracias to my darling beta, chiisai-kitty and pre-reader/soulmate, seastarr08. Love you both!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Dinner was great. The wine and the conversation had been flowing freely. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life. Bones, as he insisted I call him, had a knack for telling stories. He'd led such an fascinating life that there was no end to the insanity. I'd even been able to throw in a few about growing up on a cherry orchard. I didn't think it was very interesting but Bones wanted to know all about it. As much as I fought to pay, even after I mentioned that Denise would be paying me back, Bones insisted on footing the bill. He had the mouth and sex drive of a sailor, but he also had social graces. He was polite, neat, and most importantly, a good tipper.

We went out to my favorite dance club where the alcohol continued to pour. I was a gin and tonic fiend, while Bones preferred a nice whiskey. We chatted for a while before moving out onto the dance floor. I was a bit stiff at first, since I wasn't used to dancing with a guy, but Bones and the gin helped loosen me up. At first, we were face to face with a space between us. His dark eyes were locked on mine the entire time, pulling me deeper into him. With every song, we came closer and closer until I could feel him pressed against me. We were so close I knew for a fact he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I gave myself a pat on the back for the lace panty decision.

He spun me in his arms so my back was against his chest. We were touching at every possible point of contact, including his groin in my ass. I was a tall girl, and even in my pumps, he had a few inches on me. Despite that, our bodies fit together perfectly. His hands were at my hips, occasionally wandering over my thighs and ribs. I knew how he usually was with women from his stories, and appreciated the fact that he was moving slowly for me. I had admitted to my inexperience, and he took that into consideration. Whenever his hands went somewhere new, he made sure I was okay with it. He got braver with each passing moment, pulling me tighter to his body, grabbing a handful of my ass, nuzzling my neck and shoulder. I felt his lips sucking, his teeth biting at the skin of my neck. I needed to kiss him.

I turned around again, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It was the perfect first kiss between two people. There was passion and desire, lips and tongues crashing against one another. One of his hands was on my ass, the other tangled in my hair. I had mine wrapped around his neck, holding him tight against me. I was afraid if I let him go, he would float away.

He pulled back from the kiss, nipping at my earlobe. I felt his hot breath against my ear. "Kitten, if we don't get back to your flat, I'm going to have my way with you on this dance floor."

We took a cab home, having the foresight to know that there would be copious amounts of alcohol involved in our evening. We were making out the entire ride back, hands exploring all the nooks and crannies they could reach. I'm sure that we put on a good show for the cabbie, but I really didn't care. Let him stare. In my entire twenty-four years on this planet, I have never felt like a sexual being. My one and only experience was in the bed of my grandfather's beat to shit pickup truck with a loser who never loved me. I never thought I was pretty, never felt good enough for a guy. But Bones made me feel like a woman; a beautiful, sexy, desirable woman and I loved every minute of it.

I tried to make it up the stairs of my building, but Bones was hot on my heels. I fought hard to focus on getting my key in the door with him at my back, continuing his assault on my neck. Getting a tiny key in a tiny lock is not easy when I couldn't keep my eyes open from the pleasure rolling through my body. After a few attempts, the door swung open and I dragged Bones into my bedroom. I wanted him on the bed and naked, but he had other plans.

He slid his jacket and t-shirt off, giving me a prime view of that chest again. He took my face in his hands and the entire mood of our encounter changed. This kiss was soft, reverent even. I took the opportunity to run my hands over his back and chest. He was lean, but he was strong. His arms were flexed as he held me, and when I ran my hands over his biceps, I could feel the power radiating through him.

He stepped back, passion glowing brightly in his eyes. He walked around me in a motion that could only be described as stalking his prey. I tried to turn to face him, but he quickly grabbed my shoulders, holding me in place. I wanted to fight with him, but I decided he was the one who knew what he was doing and surrendered. I closed my eyes and waited for whatever he wanted to do.

He ran his hands through my hair, gathering it up to lay over one of my shoulders. I felt him open the hook at the top of my dress and slowly lower the zipper, brushing his fingers along the newly exposed skin. He pushed the material off my shoulders and the dress pooled around my ankles. I stepped out of it, kicking it across the room.

I was starting to get nervous. I was standing in my bedroom in my bra, panties and heels, and I couldn't see Bones to know what he was thinking. When he came around to my front again, I wished he would have stayed behind me. He was looking at every inch of my body and I felt completely exposed under his stare. I moved to cover myself, but he grabbed my wrists, putting my arms back at my sides.

"Please, just let me look at you. You're beautiful."

I blushed all over. This was a man who was paid to stare at gorgeous woman all day and he thought I was beautiful. Either he needed to get his eyes checked, or I did. I looked down, avoiding his gaze. The passion in his eyes was too much for me to handle. No one ever looked at me like that before. I didn't know how to react.

While staring at the floor, I saw him kick his boots off. He moved them away from us, coming back to stand directly in front of me again. He took my hands in his, bringing them up to his lips to kiss the back of each one. Dropping them, he held my chin, lifting my head so he could stare into my eyes. He pressed a series of chaste kisses to my lips while his fingers ran gently up my arms. When get got to my shoulders, they turned to run down my back, stopping at the clasp of my bra. His eyes never left mine as expert fingers released the closure and tossed it aside.

Those teasing fingers went to my hips next, running up my ribs and along the outside curve of my breasts. I couldn't control the shudder that ran through me at the delicate treatment he was giving me. No matter how restrained he was, I knew he wanted me in a bad way. But he was taking his time; whether it was for his benefit or mine, I'd never know.

He gave me another kiss, dropping to his knees in front of me. Now his lips found my stomach, working down to the black lace which was the only scrap of fabric left on my body. He made sure I was balanced, before taking one shoe, then the other off my feet, lowering me down to the ground another three inches. Without the heels and with him on his knees, he was now eye level with what I assumed was his prize. He kissed the skin just above the lace as his fingers hooked into the sides and dragged them down.

I wanted to cover myself. I didn't know what he saw, but I never thought the thing was particularly attractive. Sure hadn't done me any favors. Maybe with the right guy, I'd finally appreciate my body in the right way. He spread my legs a little wider and ducked between them. I didn't know what to expect, so when I felt his tongue on me, my knees gave out. Instead of crumpling to the floor like an idiot, his strong arms caught me.

"Whoa now. Maybe we should move this to the bed if you're feeling a little wobbly?"

"Yeah. Bed is good. Bed is better. What did you do to me?"

"Just worshiping your body, luv."

"You're wearing too much." He was still in those killer gray slacks. I wanted to know whether he was a boxers or briefs kinda guy.

"So fix it. It's only fair you take my trousers since I took all of your clothes."

With shaking hands, I took off his belt and opened the button and fly of his pants. When I worked my hands into the waistband to push them down, I felt nothing but skin.

"Commando?"

"Undies only take more room up in my suitcase. What? You've never not worn panties before?"

"No!"

"You should try it sometime. It's very liberating."

I didn't have a snappy comeback so I just worked the pants over his hips until they fell to the floor. My eyes were drawn immediately to his manhood. It was hard and ready for me. I don't think intimidated even begins to describe how I felt. He made Danny look like a little boy in comparison. I didn't even think it would fit in my body. Proving that he was the world's most sensitive lover, he picked up on my anxiety right away. He could read my body language like a book.

"Don't fret, luv. By the time he gets introduced into the mix, you'll be more than ready for it. Never start with the main course. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to whet my whistle on a little appetizer."

I had no clue what that meant, but by the way he was licking his lips, I had a feeling it involved a little more of what nearly knocked me to the ground. Moving to the bed was definitely in my best interest. He wrapped his arms around me before I could lay down for another round of super hot kisses. I could feel him hard against my hip. Something about the way he kissed me, looked at me, made me feel brave. I needed to touch him. I reached between us to wrap my hand around it. I got a grip on the base and stroked him slowly. He moaned into my mouth, his hips bucking against me.

"Was that a good sound?"

"Yes. God, Kitten, do it again."

I did, and he went back to kissing me. There was something wild about it now, like whatever I was doing with my hand was driving him on. Not one to disappoint, I kept at it, trying to get him to moan like that again. It was only a few minutes before he pulled away from me, breathing heavy.

"Did I hurt you? Oh God, did I do something wrong? Fuck, I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm so sorry."

He looked up at me like I was insane. "Kitten, I haven't gotten that close from a hand job since I was a teenager. If you kept going, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting off."

"Wait. You liked that?"

"Very much so. Don't ever apologize for making me feel like that again. You say you don't know what you're doing, but you know exactly what I need. Now get on that bed, and I'll return the favor."

I pulled the blankets down, which he promptly ripped off the bed and threw in the corner. Guess he didn't like having something in his way. Maybe it was just the obnoxious floral print that offended his eyes. Either way, as soon as my ass hit the mattress, he was on top of me. His lips were demanding again, igniting a fire inside me. As his hands ran along any body part they could find, they spread the fire to every inch of my skin. I scratched my nails down his back, drawing that sexy as hell moan from him again. This time it was accompanied by his back arching into me, his body rolling against mine in a heavenly manner.

He moved down, nibbling my collarbone before wrapping his lips around one of my nipples. I gasped at the new sensation, again when his fingers tweaked the mate on the other side. He knew exactly what he was doing, working the now tight peak with his lips and teeth before moving over to show the same love and attention on the right. I was a complete mess. I was moaning, thrusting my hips against him in a desperate attempt to gain some friction. My brain didn't know what I needed, but my body certainly did.

He moved down again, spreading my legs and settling between them. He kissed and bit the insides of my thighs before heading for the promised land. Between his tongue, his lips and his fingers, I was begging for mercy in seconds. At least it felt like seconds, it could have been hours for all I knew. Time perception gets a little wonky when your brain is swimming in pleasure. I'm still not entirely sure what he did to make my body erupt into waves of pure ecstasy, but I wasn't take the time to ask questions. It felt like fireworks were going off in my head. I could hear the marching band playing some patriotic tune while sparks lit up the sky. I was so glad we were doing this in bed, and not standing in the middle of the room. I was a puddle of skin, my bones having disintegrated while the world's greatest orgasm did its thing.

He came up the bed to lie down next to me, cuddling my still trembling body with his. His calming hands ran soothing patterns into my back, easing me back to Earth slowly.

"That was incredible."

"You do wonders for a boy's ego, luv."

"Can I tell you something that's sort of embarrassing?"

"Of course you can. I won't judge."

"That was my first orgasm, ever."

His face was a mask of shock, which slowly transformed into pride. "Not even by your own two hands?"

Blushing, I shook my head no. I dropped my eyes, feeling the burn in my cheeks. He lifted my chin yet again, encouraging me to look him square in the face. "Well then, remind me to show you that trick with your g-spot before I leave. You really seemed to enjoy that."

Right. He was leaving in five days. Cannot get attached no matter how amazing he was. Just remember that he's a total manwhore, definitely not boyfriend material. One week of mind blowing sex and then he's gone.

"You look perplexed. You shouldn't be thinking that hard after such a powerful orgasm. Fries the brain cells."

"Oh, I was just disappointed that I lost a bet I made with myself."

"And what's that?"

"Denise told me you were a bit of a..."

"Whore. You can say it, I admit it."

"Yeah, well, I told myself I wouldn't end up in bed with you. Your first night here and here we are. Stark naked in bed together."

"If you don't want to go all the way, we don't have to. I'm content just pleasuring you."

I looked him dead in the eye so he knew how serious I was. "I think that's the first bet I'm happy I lost. I want to be with you, Bones."

"Fair enough. I'm not one to deny a lady what she wants." That wicked smile of his came back out to play. I couldn't help but smile with him, especially when he kissed me again. But then I had a major case of heart fail.

"Shit. You wouldn't by any chance have a condom would you? I don't have anything in the house."

"I may travel light, but I'm always covered in that department. Let me grab my bag."

He jumped off the bed, out to the living room where his bag was waiting. I got a good look at his ass as he walked away, and it was just as perfect as the rest of him. I really wanted to grab it. Part of me wanted to bite it, but that's the part that needed to be kept in check. Normal girls don't go around biting gorgeous men on the ass. He came back, a smile on his face, and a row of condoms in his hands. He must have been a boy scout, always prepared. He tore one off the line, tossing the rest of them on my nightstand.

I had grown tense in the short time it took him to come back. I didn't expect him to just waltz back in the bedroom and jump me, but I had no clue how to proceed from here. He curled up at my side once again, letting those fingers get acquainted with every one of my curves. His lips worked my neck and shoulders, fanning the flames which had begun to cool. A few passes along my most sensitive spots and I was ready, completely forget the awkward feeling of a few minutes ago.

He slid two fingers into me, rubbing my g-spot while his thumb drew agonizing circles around my clit. I cried out, clinging to him for dear life. He brought his mouth to my ear, whispering the most sexually explicit words I'd ever heard. I was just at the precipice when he pulled his fingers away. I punched him hard in the shoulder in frustration. It all melted away when he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking my juices off them in the most sensual way. I was so ready. I told him as much and he smiled. Even if I couldn't please him, at least I knew I was entertaining.

He rolled on the condom and climbed between my legs. I was waiting for the explosion of pain that had come when Danny entered me for the first time but it never came. As he worked himself inside of me, I could feel my body expanding, trying to take all of him in. When I felt his hips hit mine, I let out the moan I had been holding back. He laid down on top of me, once again whispering in my ear. This time, it was to shower me with praise about how good I felt all around him. His words ripped right through me, their caress feeling as real as his physical touch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, which rocked my hips, creating an entirely new feeling for me. It must have felt as good to him, since we cried out in stereo. He moved slowly, making sure I was still okay. I could tell he was holding back, so I begged for more. With a low moan, he picked up the pace, giving me exactly what I needed. We moved together as if we'd be doing this for years, finding each other's rhythm immediately. He knew exactly how to move to rub my clit on every thrust. Combine that with his lips on my neck, his hand on my breast and all the events leading up to this very moment, I felt as if our coupling was one giant orgasm for me. I hoped it felt as good for him, but if the sexual sounds and whispered words were any indication, I had nothing to worry about.

When I felt him hold me a little tighter, go still, and muffle a shout in my shoulder, I knew he finished. Him turning to dead weight on top of me was another sign. It didn't bother me so much, though. I kind of liked the way he felt on top of me. Right, not getting attached. So not getting attached. Fuck, this was going to be hard.

"That was amazing, Kitten. Have you been playing me all along? Are you really this sexified seductress who's trying to cure me of my womanizing ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after a shag like that, I may be ruined for all other women in the future. They'll never compare to you."

That was so not helping my attempts at staying detached. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted after that. Are you tired?"

"I'm feeling content and snugly. Hang on."

He rolled off me and left the bed momentarily to dispose the condom. When he came back, he tucked me into his side. I ran my hands over that impressive upper body of his, while he rubbed my back. It was perfect. This was textbook post-coital bliss.

"Hey. I'm not in the habit of doing this sort of thing, but why don't you sleep in here. After how we got intimately acquainted, I'd hate to kick you out and make you sleep on the futon."

"Kitten, nothing is getting me out of this bed. If you don't want to share, you'll be the one sleeping on that lumpy thing."

I smacked him on the chest and left the bed. I only intended to grab the blanket and come back, but when I turned around and saw he had an adorable pout on his face, my heart just melted.

"Did you think I was actually abandoning you? You're too much!"

I jumped back into bed, wrapping us up in the blanket. He spooned behind me, holding me close, pressing the occasional kiss to any inch of skin he could reach. As I drifted off, I tried to remind myself I couldn't fall for him, but it was getting harder by the minute. Maybe he'll only be amazing on day one. Maybe I'll hate him by the wedding day. Resigning, I realized I had better odds of Denise letting me pick out her wedding dress than that ever happening.

**A/N2: *takes a puff of an imaginary cigarette* Hope that was as satisfying for you as it was for them!**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Again with the fast updates from me. You'd think a girl writing four stories wouldn't have time for three chapters in one week. Well, only one other story is speaking to me at the moment. The next chapter you'll see from me is back in my native fandom, from the little Support Stacie fic that could, Comic Con Connections. After seeing the footage from the True Blood premiere, I couldn't help but be inspired!**

**The wedding's getting closer! What's going on in Cat and Bones land? I'll stop rambling so you can find out!**

**Thanks to my beta, chiisai-kitty, for her kickass grammar corrections and funny comments and my soulmate, seastarr08, for being an awesome ear to bounce crazy ideas off of. This story has some kick ass plot points coming up. Just you wait.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

When my alarm went off the next morning, I was sore in places I didn't know I had. Bones was still cuddled at my back, holding me close to his body. He snored a little, but nothing that kept me up at night. Thinking it over, last night was the best night's sleep I had in a really long time. I was usually a toss and turner, but we woke up in the same position we had passed out in. With a little wiggling, I was out of his grasp. I intending to sneak into the shower so I could meet Denise for our standing lunch date. I didn't get very far when that gruff with sleep voice hit my ears and I melted into a puddle.

"Where you off to, luv? Leaving me alone in your bed after a night like we had can give me a complex."

"I'm grabbing a shower and meeting Denise. Girls only. It's wedding stuff anyway."

He rolled onto his back and stretched. The blankets shifted dangerously, but I was standing in the middle of the room completely naked, so I guess it didn't matter if he was accidentally exposed.

"That's fine. I'm meeting Randy for a bite in a little while. Someone has to bring me up to speed."

"I think I know more about the wedding than Randy does. I'll catch you up over dinner tonight."

"Ah, so now we're having dinner?"

"We should double with Randy and Denise! That would be great, wouldn't it?"

The disgustingly in love couple took me out all the time, where I was always the third wheel. I'd love to finally feel at ease while out with them.

"Whatever makes you happy, Kitten. I go with the flow. But for dessert, I get you all to myself."

I smiled at him and walked out, knowing if I didn't leave the bedroom now, I'd never leave. After lunch, Denise and I were going for my final fitting for dress. Which meant I couldn't spend all day naked with Bones. I had to nip that train of thought in the bud. It looked liked I'd be taking cold showers this week.

After my morning routine in the bathroom, I came back to get dressed. Bones was still in bed, working on something on his BlackBerry. His face was drawn in concentration, and I couldn't help but notice how sexy he was with his bottom lip between his teeth. Several parts of my body had been between those teeth last night. _Focus, Cat, clothes then leave the apartment. Do not get back in bed._

"Remind me to give you a copy of my key before I leave. If we're coming and going at different times, you'll need one."

All I got was a grunt, but it sounded like it was an affirmative one. He was probably working, or e-mailing someone really important. I wouldn't be offended. Couldn't be. I dropped the towel, standing before my closet completely nude. I peeked over my shoulder, hoping to catch him staring, but he was still playing with his gadget. Nope. Not going to be offended in the slightest.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, and walked over to my dresser for underwear. Still nothing. Slammed the drawer a little too hard after I got my bra and panties on. Zip. A shimmy and a shake to pull my jeans over my hips. Bupkiss. There had to be pictures of beautiful naked women that needed his approval. That had to be it.

With a huff, I walked into the kitchen to get the spare key from my junk drawer and to pull the coffee out so he would find it easily. I tried to get over my sudden bad mood at being ignored. I was being dumb about the whole thing. This wedding was a surprise, so of course he would have to get some work done. It's not like I had any claim on him. I just missed the boost to my ego that I felt when he looked at me.

The clock on the wall told me if I didn't get my ass in gear, I'd be late. Stalking back to the bedroom to grab my purse, my perfect timing gene kicked in. He had just put the freaking thing down and looked up at me with that grin on his perfect face. Just like that, all my anger left me. He had it way too easy.

"Here's the key. The password to the front door is 1776. The super is a big history buff. Do you have a lot of work to catch up on?"

"Ah, I see you caught me at my tinkering worst. I'm incredibly picky about my work and Annette saw fit to send me a whole slew of new shots overnight. If I didn't take care of them right away, it would drive me batty. I have the feeling I missed a hell of a show."

"Just me prancing around the room naked."

He flopped back against the pillows with an exaggerated groan. "I'm going to kill that annoying cow."

"Now, now. You'll get the show tonight. I think there's even some whip cream in the fridge. We'll do dessert properly."

He grabbed my pillow, using it to cover his face. "Get in this bed, woman, you're not leaving. Denise and Randy can sod off, I need you."

"I need to help Denise put a wedding together for this Saturday. I have to go. But your offer is very tempting. I'll call you when we make dinner plans."

"Send me naughty pictures."

"Don't you have enough of those with the e-mail your assistant sent you?"

_Wow, Cat, bitter much._ One great night of sex and I become a jealous harpy.

He pushed a few buttons, calling up a screen of thumbnails. They were muscular men kicking around a soccer ball.

"Promotional shots for the upcoming World Cup. Not a woman in sight. I take every job seriously, pet, whether it's a football team or a lingerie campaign."

Crap. He totally caught me in my weakest moment. I felt like a total moron.

"I, um, have to go. Meeting Denise and all."

"Of course. Off you are, then."

I left the apartment without another word. I hopped in my beat to shit pickup truck and drove to the café that Denise chose as our meeting spot. I thought the place was totally overpriced, but when she was picking up the tab, she got to pick the digs. She was already there when I arrived. I hoped she wouldn't notice I was a few minutes late.

"You're late so I ordered for you. We don't have a moment to waste today. We need to hit the florist and baker today, on top of the ten thousand fittings. God, we're never going to get it all done."

Denise was an over exaggerator. It was really just her fitting and the bridesmaids' fittings. It wouldn't take that long. I guess when you're wedding is less than a week away, everything is a crisis.

"Take a deep breath, it's fine. We'll just take it one step at a time like we have been from the beginning."

"Okay, so distract me. Tell me how amazing your night with Crispin was!"

Oh, I hated talking about sex, probably because I didn't have much practice. What exactly did she want to know? Denise had the opposite problem. Let's just say, should it ever come to it, I could probably pick Randy's cock out of a line up. She liked her adjectives.

"It was great. We had dinner, went dancing, came home, had the best sex of my life and went to sleep."

"You can't just say something like that and not elaborate. Is he hung like a horse? I bet he is. Randy said all the ladies loved him when they were in school together. He could look at a girl and she'd jump his bones. Randy told me one time, he came back to their apartment and there were four women in bed with him!"

"Is that how he got the nickname 'Bones'? Everyone wants to jump his bones?"

"I've never heard Randy call him that before. You'll have to ask him. So… details!"

I was saved by the waiter bringing us our food. I quickly stuffed my mouth to further avoid having to answer.

"I'm giving you a choice, Cat, either tell me everything here now, or tell me in front of the other bridesmaids later. Your call."

"Fine! He was amazing. He made me feel things I've never felt in my life. He made me feel sexy, Dee, he made me feel beautiful. He told me that I've ruined him for other women. Do you think he's lying just to make me feel better? I mean, I don't have a ton of experience in that department, I don't really think I was the best he's ever had."

"Did he seem sincere? Usually, you can tell when a guy's just blowing smoke up your ass."

"I guess so. We cuddled all night and he didn't want me to leave this morning. I told him we should go to dinner with you and Randy."

"Why didn't I think of that? That's a great idea! We'll go to that great French restaurant that opened last month. Very exciting."

"But do you think he meant it? I'm not a very good judge when it comes to guys."

"I'll be able to see it tonight and give you a full report. Now come on, eat up, we can't be late."

After running errands around town for a better part of the afternoon, Denise and I headed to the bridal boutique. I'd eaten more than my fair share of cake and appetizer samples. I wasn't sure if I'd fit into my dress after the amount of crap I ate today, let alone sit down to dinner with everyone. When we arrived, the other two ladies were already there, dressed in their gorgeous gowns.

Denise really did have exquisite taste. The gowns were halter style, going all the way down the floor. Since this was a spring wedding, the theme was green. The dresses were a lovely shade the boutique called Spring Fling, but I'd call it more of a sage. What did I know, I was completely fashioned challenged. I slipped into the garment, coming out to the main room so the seamstresses could triple check their work. I looked over at the other girls, Denise's friends Felicity and Belinda, and couldn't help but notice how much better they looked. Denise was gushing over all of us, standing in her perfect bright white ball gown. The bodice had beautiful, intricate bead work all over it. She looked like the perfect bride.

The fitting was the quickest one yet, since all of the alterations had already been done. This was just to make sure everything was to Denise's insanely high specifications. Much to my dismay, the topic of conversation was the groomsmen. Dumb and Dumber, I mean, Blonde and Blonder, er... Belinda and Felicity had a ton of questions about what their partners looked like. I didn't have to wonder. I knew exactly what he looked like. I flashed back to him in my bed, barely covered by my blankets. My smile gave me away, and Denise ratted me out completely to the other two. I deflected their questions to the best of my ability, but they were pretty insistent. I revealed as little information about Bones as possible.

After the Spanish Inquisition was over, Denise and I headed over to her house so we could change for dinner. Luckily, I fit into her clothes so we wouldn't have to waste time going back to my apartment. She tossed on a casual maxi dress, handing me a short sun dress with a floral print. We arrived at Chez Armand fifteen minutes later, finding the boys already at the table. Bones was wearing another skin tight t-shirt, this one in crimson red. He and Randy were seated side by side, but came around to the other side of the table to pull our chairs out for us.

The three of them were deep in conversation immediately, but I was lost in Bones. It was the sound of his voice, the rich timber of his laugh, the emotion perfectly reflected in his eyes that made me swoon. I'd known him for a day but I could already see myself falling in love with him. Was I that desperate for male attention that I fell in love with the first guy who looked my way? He was just so... perfect.

Dinner was a blur. I couldn't summarize the conversation, mention what anyone ate, or who paid the bill. The way Bones ate could only be described as sensual. It was as if he was making love to the fork every time he brought it to his lips. As soon as we said good bye, I dragged Bones away. He drove me back to my truck on the back of the bike. Every time we stopped for a light, he would reach back and brush my thighs with the tips of his fingers. The lightest contact sent shock waves through me. I needed him naked in my bed, ten minutes ago.

When we got to the truck, I waved him on towards the apartment. There was no way I was getting off this bike. I was cradled at his back, my arms wrapped tightly around him, not to mention the vibrations between my legs. I found myself pondering how much a motorcycle license and bike would cost me.

He pulled up in front of my building and we took turns dragging each other up the stairs. Hands were everywhere; we definitely gave Timmie and my old Cleopatra wannabe neighbor a good show. I'm still not entirely sure how he got my bra off but he hung it on my front door like a trophy. When I tried to take it off, he grabbed me and dragged me into the apartment. Now anyone who wanted to find out would know I wore a C cup.

His lips were back on mine as the door shut and I forgave him for his bra stunt. He pressed me against the door, flipping the lock shut with one hand while the other found its way up the short hemline of my dress to my panties. He pushed them aside, plunging two fingers deep inside of me. His hips were thrusting against me in time with his fingers. I could feel him through the fabric of our clothes, already hard as a rock.

"God, Bones, I want you. I need you."

I didn't recognize my voice. It was as if someone else inhabited my body and was making demands of the sexual creature standing before me. I say creature because the lust in his eyes made him look something other than human. I didn't care and neither did my libido. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I thought he was going to carry me into the bedroom, but our combined desire left us writhing against each other on the futon.

He got the dress off me in record time, stripping his own clothes off just as quickly. I loved the way his skin felt against mine, like a fire slowly spreading through my veins. When he stopped to reach for a condom, I realized there were condoms in my living room. And the futon was unfolded.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Planned that I'd barely be able to make it through dinner without touching you? That I knew I wouldn't make it to the bed without being inside you? Frankly, I'm amazed we made it this far. I thought I'd have you up against that door."

He got the condom on and was inside me before I had a chance to think of a witty comeback. I guess screaming his name in utter pleasure was all the response he was going to get. This was not the love making of last night. This was urgent, hard, and fast. I could barely keep up with him, but from the sounds we were both making, it didn't matter. I hardly registered the first creak of the ancient futon between his moans and mine. The second was harder to miss and by the third groan of protest, Bones and I were flat on the floor. The metal frame was tangled mess of broken bars. After making sure we were both okay, Bones and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I've shagged a lot of girls, but that's the first time I've broken furniture. Good show."

I could have focused on the fact that he just admitted to being a giant whore, but he was still inside of me. It's hard to hate somewhere when you're joined so intimately. What happened next surprised the hell out of me. He was able to stand up, with me in his arms and walk into the bedroom, all without pulling out. I would never underestimate his strength, ever.

All forms of analysis disappeared when we were back under the blankets. We were back in rhythm, as if nothing had happened in the living room. I'd never question is focus, either. His hips never stopped moving, and neither did his mouth. Whether he was using it to kiss me, nibble my neck, suck on my breasts, or whisper nasty little words, it was constantly in use. He must have an oral fixation, not that I was complaining. He sent me over the edge the first time by introducing his teeth to my nipple. With the way my headboard was bashing into the wall, I was afraid it would be the next on the "furniture destroyed during sex" list. It didn't matter as long as it meant the amazing orgasm I was in the middle of wouldn't stop.

He rolled us over so I was on top and after my initial panic attack, I found I had all the right moves. With a little guidance in the form of Bones' hands on my hips, we were on our way to finding completion together. Seeing his big brown eyes roll back in his head was a strangely erotic sight. It gave me a replay of that sexy powerful feeling from last night. With a shout, we dove head first into the pleasure pool, clinging to each other as we released together. I stayed on top of him, melting into his body while he rubbed circles in my back. It was like floating on a cloud, if clouds were made of pure, lean muscle.

"How'd you get the nickname Bones?" Might as well ruin the moment with dumb conversation. I really sucked at this whole scenario.

He laughed, rumbling beneath me. "I worked in a morgue as a lad. Used to bring home random bones to scare the girls with. Once I realized I wanted to shag the girls, and not scare them, I stopped but the name stuck."

"Oh, I thought it was something sexual."

"Nope, just morbid. My business partner is Charles, but we all call him Spade. He grew up on a farm and brought this massive spade as a decoration for our first flat. Not the most original name, but it works."

"Does Annette have a nickname too?"

"She usually answers to 'you obnoxious cow,' or 'useless twat,' or 'daft bat.' Nothing specific. Spade and I try to see how derogatory we can make them before she stops answering or quits. Anything's free game. She doesn't particularly like us making fun of her sexual past. I swear she used to shag anything with a pulse. Come to think of it, if a corpse could get a stiffy or get her off, she'd shag that too."

"She sounds like a pleasant woman, why don't you just fire her?"

"As annoying as she is, she gets the job done. She's been with us since the beginning, I don't feel like training someone new. Plus, I've known her for years. It would be too bizarre firing her. She'd probably sic her girlfriend on us now. I swear that blonde is terrifying. I'm fairly certain she has fangs."

"You have interesting friends."

"I meet interesting people. I tend to attract the loonies."

He smiled up at me, giving me a wink. He sat up, getting us out of bed, and dragged me towards the shower. I tried to convince him that we wouldn't fit in their together, but he worked his hardest to prove me wrong. Three times.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've come to the conclusion that real life drama sucks some serious ass. My parents went away on vacation last week, so in my mind its PARRRR-TAAAY and serious fanfic writing time. NOPE GUESS AGAIN! The second day they were gone, at 11 PM my water heater erupted all over the basement. The week was full of ripping up carpet and attempting to save mementos. Not fun at all.**

**What's my excuse for not updating my Eric/Sookie stories for A MONTH? Just writer's block. As soon as I finished this little smutty ditty, I cracked open the next chapter of my E/S story Danger in Dixie and got crackin. I also have the epilogue of Comic Con Connections finished... now I just need to write chapter 4. Bear with me while I get my writer's brain back on track.**

**In other news, this chapter is dedicated to one of the greatest ladies in the twitterverse, AlisonByNumbers, who goes by NorthmanMaile around here on FF dot net. She's having some health issues right now and I want her to know she's in my thoughts and prayers. Get well soon, Ali!**

**This chapter has been beta'd as always by the lovely chiisai-kitty. Blame her if it sucks ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I met Denise the next morning for our usual breakfast/debriefing. This time, I was pretty excited since she would be reporting her interpretation of whatever the fuck was happening between me and Bones. Denise had a really good eye for that sort of thing, so I valued her opinion. Especially since I had zero prior knowledge when it came to guys. I grabbed our usual table, ordering a pot of coffee for us. She was smiling as she walked towards me, so I took that as meaning good news.

"Great news." Even better! "I just got off the phone with the caterer, and they don't have the icky shrimp garbage that Randy wanted, so they're going to comp us two appetizers in its place."

"Oh, that's great."

"You don't sound excited about my free appetizers. What's wrong?"

"I thought your news would be about what happened last night at dinner. What did you think of me and Bones?"

"Oh, he's either an amazing actor or completely smitten. I have a feeling it's a bit of the first considering his reputation."

"So not helping, Dee."

"What, you like him? Like, like him, like him?"

I buried my face in my hands. She was acting like a high schooler, but then again, so was I. The nerdy one with a major crush on the cutest boy in school.

"Oh my God, you totally do! Aw, sweetie, you fell in love with a whore! You shouldn't have done that. He's leaving in a few days."

"Sunday. And don't remind me. I didn't want to even like him, Denise, but here I am, falling so friggin' hard I can't even believe it. This isn't me! I don't act like this about guys. My knives, maybe, but a guy? And it just had to be the unobtainable guy."

"If I had known this would happen, I would have told him just to get a hotel. I was hoping he'd charm his way into your panties and make a woman out of you, but I never imagined you'd develop genuine feelings for him. I feel semi-responsible for this."

"Good, because I hold you entirely responsible. That's easier than putting the blame on myself."

"Okay, here's what you need to do. One, stop being a bitch to me; I'm getting married on Saturday. Two, stop being emotionally involved. Just let it be about mind blowing sex, and ignore that voice that tries to highlight all of Cris's good points. Whenever you start to get swoony, just think about how many women he's fucked in his short lifetime. That turns him from knight in shining armor to the farthest thing from boyfriend material since OJ Simpson."

"Thanks for the pep talk. You give the weirdest advice."

"But it's good advice. So shut up and eat your breakfast."

We let the conversation turn back to wedding related business. Everything was almost set, which is good so close to the big day. I was still negotiating with the photographers, but I had him exactly where I wanted him. Denise's dress was nearly finished, she was expecting it in the next day or two. I couldn't believe it but we actually pulled this wedding off. It's amazing what can happen when you throw enough money at a problem.

The next few days flew by in a fit of last minute details. Turns out instead of the icky shrimp, it was icky crab and even ickier prawns. That led to a big fight, and an all vegetarian hors d'oeuvres hour. The night before the rehearsal dinner, Bones tried to talk me into an all night "shag-fest" but I politely declined. I needed to be at my best in order to coordinate everything. Needless to say, I skipped the bachelorette party in favor of my own preferred male company. Though I objected to going all night, I wouldn't turn him down completely.

I woke up Friday morning trying really hard to focus on the amazing body curled up at my back, and not the fact that the wedding was tomorrow or that he was leaving on Sunday. Just the thought of Bones leaving made me feel all weepy inside. We'd only known each other for a few days, but I had fallen seriously in love with him. It was the kind of crazy in love that Beyonce sang about. I just needed Jay-Z rapping in the background to complete my hip-hop metaphor. Or maybe just a sane person to tell me that I'm a moron for falling in love with someone who was leaving the country in two days.

I felt a warm hand rubbing my ribcage which immediately put the negative thoughts away in favor of waking my libido. I was still amazed that the slightest touch sent me into a frenzy, but Bones knew exactly how to touch me to get my engine going. From the feel of my favorite appendage hardening against my back, I knew he felt the same way.

"Good morning, Kitten. Do you know what wakes me up faster than coffee?"

"Judging by the way you've woken me up almost every day this week, I'd say it has something to do with sex."

"Luv, it has everything to do with sex."

The first round was in bed. From there, it moved in the shower during my vain attempt at actually starting my day. I never thought it would be possible to fit two people in my tiny shower, but Bones knew just the right angles to make it work. He was a whiz at sexual geometry. I liked to think I was earning a fair share of straight A's as his student. The way he moaned out my name when he came, pressing me hard against the tiled wall, was all the extra credit I needed.

For the first time in a long time, I had my entire day to myself. There was no running around town with Denise, no appointments to keep, or vendors to argue with. Dinner was set for six, so even if I needed to get to the restaurant early, I had at least seven glorious hours with no set schedule. I didn't realize this until I was sitting across from Bones at my kitchen table, eating a late breakfast.

"Are you meeting Randy at all today?"

"Not that I know of. I counted on catching up on some work before the rehearsal tonight."

"Oh."

He looked up from his BlackBerry for the first time since he joined me at the table at my dejected tone. "Oh? Aren't you going to be with Denise, as per usual?"

"No. I have absolutely nothing to do all day. Not a damn thing."

"So you mean I could tie you to the bed and have my wicked way with you all afternoon?"

I tapped my chin with my finger, as if I was deep in thought. "Uh, yeah. That sounds about right."

He grabbed me so fast I didn't even see him move. My coffee mug went shattering to the floor and I was wrapped up in his arms as if we hadn't already enjoyed each other twice today. I loved how insatiable he was. No matter how many times we had sex, he still wanted more from me. He pushed me to the limit every time, and never failed to make me scream.

I didn't think he actually meant that he would tie me to the bed but as he shredded my sheets to make restraints I jumped off and backed against the wall. I was acting like a scared kitty fresh from the pound but I didn't care. I was officially freaked out.

"What's wrong? Never experimented with a little bondage before?"

"No! For crying out loud, Bones, you're only my second partner! Did you actually think I lost my virginity while tied down?"

"No, but that does sound like a good time to be had. Come on, Kitten, come back to bed. I won't do anything you don't like but you can't say no to something you've never tried before."

"I'm morally opposed to something as insane as bondage. Never going to happen."

"What if you're the one doing the tying? I have no qualms about allowing you to act out your heart's desires on my prone, vulnerable body."

I had to consider that offer. I put a guy in handcuffs before as part of my highly classified job, but never thought about it in a sexual way.

"Can I think about it? How about we spend the afternoon having normal, vanilla sex and I'll let you know if I want something more later."

"Poppet, it might not involve toys or cuffs, but there is nothing vanilla about our sex. Get in this bed, right now, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

A long while later, I was standing in my bedroom freshly bathed, while I heard Bones singing in the shower. He had a terrible voice but he sang with conviction. Either way, I couldn't help but giggle in the girliest way possible.

I worked a little magic on my hair, twirling it into a neat bun held together with a jeweled clip that Bones had picked out for me while out with Randy one day. He said that he saw in the window of a shop and knew it would look perfect in my hair. Admiring my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but agree. I had to remember to listen to his fashion advice in the future. The future with Bones… not a thought I was allowing myself to have. Time for a change in topic for my internal monologue.

I pulled on the dress that Denise had picked out for me. It was in the same sage color as the bridesmaid dresses, but cut short. Really short. Any shorter and I might be arrested for public indecency. It was strapless with some ruching around the boobs which made my respectably sized bust line look great.

While checking myself out in the mirror, I noticed that the light material of the dress was merciless in showing my panty line. I swapped the bikini cut for the tiniest thong I had in the drawer, knowing that was supposed to help, but I still noticed the band. Maybe I was just overreacting, but I knew I'd be anxious about it all night. I flashed back to what Bones had told me; going commando is liberating. I gave it some heavy consideration, but hearing the knobs of my shower squeak as they shut, signaling Bones would be out in just a moment, helped make my decision. I whipped the scrap of fabric down my legs, throwing it back in the drawer, shutting it just as he walked into the bedroom.

He gave me a smile and a kiss before putting his grey suit on with his signature tight black tee. Boys had it so much easier when it came to getting dressed. Even with having my outfit picked out for me, it took me a solid twenty minutes to put it together. I slipped into the bronze heels that were a good inch taller than I was used to walking in. Denise had said that it helped equalize the height difference between me and Bones, which would look better in pictures. I could only think of the twisted ankle I was sure to get later. I guess I could hold onto Bones for dear life; there are worst punishments than having to cling to him all night.

It was just after five, but I wanted to get to the restaurant early to help set up. Felicity offered to handle the dinner by herself. It's not that I didn't trust her to do it properly; I didn't trust her at all. She was the definition of airhead. As we walked out of the apartment building, Bones' focus shifted between the Ducati and the hemline of my dress for a moment before I shot him down by unlocking the truck. He jumped into the passenger seat with a huff.

"You would have liked riding on the bike. It's a gorgeous night."

"I would have liked it too much. I would have made you circle the block a dozen times or so."

"Where's the problem in that?"

I laughed and put the car in gear. We drove in comfortable silence, holding hands. He traced intricate patterns on the inside of my wrist, bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss every so often. It was tempted to circle the block once just for shits and giggles when my cell rang. It was Felicity, mid-nervous breakdown. Something was going wrong and she needed Super Cat to save the day. I knew I made the right call in coming early.

By the time my screaming match with the manager was over, the party was in full swing. The guests had already arrived, the first course had already been served and there were a few couples dancing to the sexy salsa music pumping through the speakers. I scanned the room hoping to steal Bones away for a dance, also known as a chance to rub my ass against him sensually, when I saw someone had already done just that. That slut Felicity was grinding against him as if her life depended on it. Little did she know, her life was hanging precariously in the balance.

His behavior on dance floor confirmed that everything between us was an act. I was just the dumb little girl who feel prey to his greatest talent. I had never felt more crushed in my life. I took my seat at the long table, stabbing my innocent salad with all the aggression that had built up inside of me. I looked to my right, where Bone's name plate was sitting perfectly on his dish, and the next seat over at Felicity's and had to fight really hard not to tear them both into little bitty pieces. They should end up together; the slut and the whore are a perfect couple.

When they came back to the table, all giggling with her icky hands wrapped around his arm, it was all I could do to not puke. When he pulled out her chair for her, my hand clenched around the fork so hard, I could feel the metal biting into my skin, but I didn't care. Nothing hurt more than my heart did in that moment.

"Business handled then, Kitten?"

"Fuck you."

He looked at me with surprise all over his face, which slowly changed into confusion. "What did I do? I would think that after our afternoon, you wouldn't be capable of such anger. I can barely feel my legs."

"They seemed to be in perfect working order while you and the skank to your right dry humped on the dance floor. Stop talking to me and eat your food. It's getting cold."

"It's a salad; it's supposed to be cold."

"What part of stop talking to me do you not understand? Just leave me alone."

Our harsh tones and my angry face were drawing the attention of the guests sitting across from us. I gave them a tense smile and went back to spearing grape tomatoes and pretending they were Bones' eyes.

After successfully ignoring him for at least ten minutes, I began to crack. That man had a serious hold on my heart if he could get me to stop being angry so fast. I noticed that whenever Felicity tried to talk to him, he dismissed her quickly. He got a taste of my jealous side, which I didn't know existed, and wanted to make it go away. Maybe I was wrong about him. He must have picked up on the crack in my newly found armor, and decided to try his hand at talking to me again.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. "Kitten, this food is terrible."

"Don't blame me. I didn't pick the restaurant, your new girlfriend did." I never claimed to have let all my anger go. Just that I was softening.

"I had one dance with the slattern and she's my girlfriend? I've been living with you and shagging your brains out on a nightly basis for nearly a week, what does that make us?"

"Close to divorce."

"Not funny. Stop being pissed at me. What can I do to make you forgive me? I don't like you being upset with me."

He pouted. The same pout he gave me our first night together. I swear that facial expression should be a crime. It could make me do anything he wanted with just the quivering of one luscious lip.

"Fine. I'll stop being mad at you. But you need to make it up to me."

"You want a dance of your own? I remember how well we moved on the dance floor."

It was my turn to whisper in his ear and get him hot and bothered. "I'm not wearing any panties. Find a dark corner and I'm yours."

He jumped up from his seat at the table and was off in a flash. I giggled as I finished my plate of overcooked salmon and undercooked rice. When he came back, with a mischievous grin on his face, the only word that flashed through my head was JACKPOT!

He took my hand, leading me away from our party as if we were just going to dance. Instead, he lead me past the crowd, through the kitchen and out into a back alley behind the building. I looked around.

"This is quite possibly the least romantic place I've ever had sex. At least I could lie down in the back of my truck."

"Who says you need to lie down?"

He pressed me against the wall, guiding my arms so they wrapped around his neck. With a quick lift, I had my legs tightly around his waist, my skirt magically finding its way to my hips. Using the wall and one strong arm to support me, he undid his pants, all the while teasing me with a series of kisses that left me breathless. His masterful lips kept me from dwelling on the fact that we were in public. At least he chose a shadowy spot.

He tore the wrapper of a condom that appeared out of nowhere with his teeth and rolled the latex down his length. He was deep inside me not a moment later, which made me fight hard not to scream. When we were at the apartment, I didn't care if my pervy neighbors heard us, but silence was the key to successful public sex. At least, that's what I could assume.

The hand that was supporting my weight had my thigh in a death grip which I actually didn't mind. I knew there would be fingertip shaped bruises there the next day, but I was strangely looking forward to them. I wanted to be marked by Bones. After smashing my head against the brick, he brought his free hand to act as a cushion. I rested my head against it and he immediately tangled his fingers in my hair, tugging just the way I liked it.

I was about to go into sensory overload. Between every little ministration and the blissful feeling of his hips pounding into mine, coupled with the risqué behavior we were taking part it, it was only minutes until my first orgasm ripped through me. Bones valiantly sacrificed his mouth to muffle the moan that threatened to come out as the ripples of pleasure ran through my body. His thrusts intensified as the waves started to subside, his grip on my leg and hair tightened which could only mean one thing; he was close. Far be it from me to deny him a proper release.

I forced myself to stop kissing those perfect lips and settled for the sensitive spot on his neck. I bit down hard which, as intended, brought him over the edge. The noise that he made was so perfectly sexual that it hit me right in the very core of my being, triggering yet another orgasm for me.

After a few minutes of catching our breath, I unlocked my ankles from behind his back and tried to get my legs back under me. Finding my balance was not easy, especially in the insanely high heels that I was wearing, but Bones' hands on my hips helped. He smoothed my dress back down my legs, gently massaging the muscles that worked overtime to cling to him. I dropped my head to rest on his shoulder while we finished composing ourselves. To the casual observer, we were just a couple wrapped in a loving embrace, not one basking in the post-coital glow.

He continued nuzzling my neck, placing soft kisses occasionally. "We should head back in before someone gets worried about us, Kitten."

"Don't wanna. You can't make me."

He pulled away, my body getting cold despite the warm air. He took both of my hands, coaxing me back towards the door with a broad smile on his face. Before we went in, he stopped, his face going serious.

"She asked me for a dance and I obliged her to be nice. You know I'm a gentleman at heart. Forgive me?"

There was no pout, even though I'm pretty sure he knew it was my weakness. Just a genuine look of guilt in his eyes. He wasn't trying to manipulate his way back on to my good side; he was trying to earn it. That earned serious brownie points with me. I took his face in my hands, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Forgiven. I doubt Randy and Denise want the maid of honor and best man trying to kill each other at their wedding. Plus, how can I stay mad at you after an orgasm like that?"

He took my playful response the way I wanted him to; a sign that everything was back to normal. We went back inside, still holding hands, to finish dinner. The food seemed to taste better, the atmosphere was friendlier, and I just had a better time overall. I was cracking jokes with Denise, who was to my left, taunting her by telling Randy embarrassing stories that had everyone in stitches.

Despite the fun everyone was having, the night ended relatively early. We all had to be up early the next day for the big event and we wanted to be well rested. Bones and I drove back to the apartment in the same comfortable silence and hand holding stance as we had earlier. When we were both done with our night time routines, we curled up in bed to go to sleep. I was getting far too comfortable with having him as my living, breathing teddy bear. Considering that after Sunday, I wouldn't have him at all, I was beyond bummed. I ignored the sadness that was brewing in favor of the warmth of his embrace, and slowly drifted off.

**A/N2: IS DRAMA A-BREWIN? That's what it looooooks liiiiiike**

**Leave some review lovin and tell me what you think! Love you!**


End file.
